LA ESCORIA DEL MUNDO
by Bishojo-scm
Summary: Que se siente ser la unica persona no requierida en el mundo y que el gran amor de tu vida te deje para siempre.. o dejarla tu para siempre...
1. Introducción

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

Te conocí hace ya varios años….

Cuando la inocencia reinaba en nuestras almas y el amor era una profunda verdad existente en el corazón.

Yo vestía con la inocencia de quien acaba de abrirse al amor, y con el corazón rebozarte de alegría… TE VI…

Creo a la verdad que bueno fue haberte conocido, pues a través de la dulce claridad de tus ojos azules conocí el amor; aunque también es cierto que mejor hubiera sido nunca haberte conocido.

* * *

Este fic va dedicado a todos aquellos de corazón destrozado y alma cautiva por el dolor...

Tambien a todo aquellos que leen mis fic's, pues se toman un poco de su tiempo para escribir y dejarme algo que podré recordar por mucho tiempo.

A los que escriben fic's y por una u otra razón no he podido dejar reviews, pero no duden en que ya los lei todos.

A mis amigos, pues se que siempre estan a mi lado a pesar de la distancia que nos separa.

A Max por su cumple, se que ya esta muy choteado esto de dedicar fic's por cumples pero perdonaras que mi cacahuate n piense nada mejor.

A Juan Manuel quien fue mi mejor amigo y mi mejor inspiración de dolor y rencor.

A Juan Francisco Gaméz Cortés, por ser mi primer y unico amor, hasta hoy, y ser mi inspiración de amor apasionado, romance, mentiras y celos.

Gracias a todos por leerme.


	2. Capitulo 1

CAPITULO 1: "RECORDANDO MIS MEJORES MOMENTOS A TU LADO"

Hoy te vi, la llevabas de la mano, mi corazón reacciono rompiéndose en mil pedazos y recordando los mejores momentos que pase a tu lado escribí este libro que hoy te voy a dedicar… escribiendo mis ojos se inundan de lagrimas agonizantes que inundan todo mi corazón.

Caminando por la calle solitaria de transeúntes, y con el ir y venir de carros me di cuenta que mi existencia en el mundo no valía nada, era muy pequeña, y desde entonces quede marcada con dolor y rencor de quien es hecho a un lado como "_la escoria del mundo"_

Llegando a la que muchos llaman su segundo hogar, la escuela, para mi fue mi segunda cárcel, pues la libertad de mi alma solo estaba bien en el aire que recorre mi cuerpo y lo hace sentir vivo.

Antes de decidirme a entrar a mi segundo lugar de sufrimiento, un nuevo indicio de que soy la escoria del mundo me lo reitero…

"Pasando un vehiculo con total desenfreno, y sin tener en cuenta que yo, una pobre e inocente chiquilla sola, podía ser aun más dañada, pues salpico mi corazón con dolor y baño mi alma con agua sucia que me embarró de un sucio lodo de rencor".

Bajaste de un auto, parece que fue ayer, parecías un ángel, si! Un ángel de cabellos dorados… Tú abuelo con una dulce sonrisa en los labios te deseo lo mejor, que gran diferencia entre tu familia y la mia…Una cruel ironía.

Me viste sucia del alma, y lástima te di, aunque yo creí ver un indicio de amor en tu corazón para mí…

Abriste tu sombrilla y cubriste de la lluvia de rencor y agonía mi corazón y alma empapada

Me sonreíste y desde ese momento quedaste grabado por siempre en lo más profundo de mí ser, pues brindaste a mi alma gris un poco de luz.

Poco a poco la admiración que sentía por ti se convirtió en un profundo y apasionado amor.

Resumiendo todos mis momentos felices a tu lado, tienen todos estos factores en común…:

**_Tropezar_** contigo día, tarde y noche, en cada esquina de Hillwood; nuestro destino desde entonces era ya de unión por un profundo poder de amor.

**_Sacar_** mi medallón cada que necesitaba sentirme cerca de ti, vigilando, claro, no ser descubierta; y hasta hoy y en este momento en que veo mi cuarto solo y vació, con la oscuridad que reina tanto en el como en mi corazón, veo ese medallón del ayer y me siento a tu lado.

**_Robar_** besos de tus dulces labios para sentir tu suave néctar en mi boca, Oh¡ Arnold, cuanto te necesito.

Tantas cosas **_compartidas_**, tantas cosas **_perdidas_**, pero sobre todo tanta verdad **_ convertida_** en mentira.

**_Encuentros_** forzados a la vez por mi.. a la vez por la vida… aunque los dos tenemos la batalla perdida.

**_Vendas_** quitadas de tus ojos por mi, para evitarte el dolor que hoy siento yo.

Aunque he de confesar que 3 momentos fueron los más recordados por mí:

1.- Cuando te conocí tu corazón, porque conocí el verdadero significado del amor a través de una sonrisa que despertó mi alma dormida en el dolor.

2.- Las veces que te imponías como líder, porque creía mi admiración y amor por ti y aparte porque eran esos momentos en los que podía ser libre de expresar esa gran admiración y apoyo hacia ti, sin temor de ser infiltrado por intrusos insolentes que solo buscaban burlarse de mí.

3.- Cuando de frente y con todo el valor que pudo entregar mi fuerte amor apasionado de juventud, te grite mi amor por ti, mis locuras y mis hechos que sustentaban esa verdad.

Si siguiera escribiendo esta parte de mi, estoy segura, que nunca acabaría este capitulo, ya que son tantos momentos hermosos los que compartí contigo, que, al omitir momentos para no aburrir al lector, siento que es un robo a mi corazón.

Arnold, si alguna vez en algún lugar, tu llegas a leer lo que aquí escribí, quiero que tengas muy en cuenta que no soy yo la que escribe todo esto, sino mi torpe corazón que a pesar de la muerte nunca te olvidará.

Si en los momentos que leas esto aun estoy viva, no hagas comentarios, no hables, no me busques, no me llames, pues no quiero saber que tu ya nada sientes por mi, basta solo con el dolor de haberte perdido…

Si ya estoy muerta, olvida que este libro existe y que alguna vez yo existi…


	3. Capitulo 2

**¿Existe el verdadero amor?**

* * *

Un veneno recorre mi cuerpo, no se si es el veneno del rencor o el veneno del amor que nunca será correspondido y me corrompe por dentro…

Hoy te vi pasar, y a mi mente vinieron tantos recuerdos…

Me saludaste como siempre con una sonrisa en los labios

-Hola Helga¿Cómo has esta?... ya tenia tiempo que no sabía nada de ti…-

-Si si, bien y como digas Arnoldo-

Ya no éramos unos niños así que por consiguiente deje a un lado aquel apodo con el que te reconocí por mucho tiempo "Cabeza de Balón"

Pero aún así a pesar del tiempo que paso, mas de 10 años, aun conservo los grandes tomos de literatura que hice solo para ti, y a pesar de que eh publicado muchas de esos tomos y con mucho éxito, aun así jamás de has dado cuenta que todo era dedicado solo para ti… que lástima…

-Helga! Podrías firmarme tu libro, la verdad es que escribes genial, me gustaría saber quien desperto en ti tantas cosas de las que describes en tu libro "Días de dolor" debío de ser un tonto al no darse cuenta de todo el amor que le profesas-

-Si Arnoldo, pienso que ese tipo es un verdadero estúpido-

Mientras te firmaba el libro, se que notaste en mis ojos una incontenible tristeza, no pude disimular. Y me aleje de ahí lo más rápido que pude, la verdad no puedo entender como existen hombres tan estúpidos como tú.

Estoy tan triste y enojada a la vez recordando esos momentos…

Tal vez sea mejor olvidar, más ahora que estoy tan cerca del final… pero es tan difícil que se que no lo lograré.

Hace tiempo te conocí, y nunca te lograre arrancar de mi corazón, sería muy tonto y criminal negar que fue amor, porque se que lo fue…

Muchos comentan que la vida es tan bella cuando se ama… hace tiempo yo lo creí pero ese fue mi peor error, porque amar fue mi mayor infierno.

El amor puede se bellísimo si es correspondido y bien lo se, porque alguna vez alguien me amo y aunque yo no le ame fue una de las mejores épocas de mi vida, y aunque ahuyente a esa persona por mi constante falta de atención, fue de los únicos valientes que se animaron a ver más allá de mi exterior.

Pero yo necesitaba alejarlo puesto que a ti jamás habría de olvidarte, mi angel de cabellos dorados…

Aun releo este capitulo y se que no tiene ningún sentido…

Aunque si…

El amor para mi es sufrir y llorar, alegrarse y cantar…

Sufrir contigo… llorar por ti… alegrarse contigo… cantar por ti…

Es preocuparse, es dar, es gozar.

Preocuparse por el bienestar de la persona amada, es dar sin esperar recibir, es gozar por tus dichas…

Pero crearme que dar sin esperar recibir es ridículo… todos si damos esperamos recibir aunque sea gratitud…

Tantas locuras que hice y solo logre ahuyentarte de mi lado, pero siento que muchas veces los hombres son tan superficiales que me quedo perpleja…

Cuantas veces uno se enamora del hermoso físico de alguien y uno piensa que es igual de bello por dentro y por fuera?

Cuantas veces no hemos visto que la belleza física no tiene nada que ver con el interior?

Porque dejamos que el físico nos perturbe tanto?

Es que acaso necesitaríamos estar ciegos para ver realmente con los ojos del alma?

Pensemos… cuantas veces no hemos dejado ir al amor de nuestra vida solo porque esta llenit, o simplemente nos disgusta una parte de su físico?

Me pregunto, acaso es tan importante una cara bonita y un cuerpo perfecto?

Bueno no se si exagero… pero es así muchas de las veces.

Todos tenemos la capacidad de cambiar pero se que pocos lo hacemos, sin embargo yo tenia la esperanza de tu mi amor… cambiarias… sin embargo no lo hiciste ni lo harás nunca…

En ese sentido me alegro tanto por Phoebe…

No se si recuerdan a Phoebe de mis otros libros… es una chica genial y muy bonita y tiene el don de ser linda por dentro…

Gerald se llevo el premio gordo… estoy tan feliz por el y por ella no tanto, saben bien mis queridos lectores que el nunca fue santo de mi devoción.

Pero Gerald siempre gusto de Phoebe por su inteligencia y delicadeza… cabe aclarar que no culpo a Arnold de no haberse enamorado de mi, acepto que siempre fui muy ruda, nada femenina y por si fuera poco nada agraciada físicamente…

Yo me creía tan fuerte emocionalmente pero creo que ni yo me eh conocido verdaderamente hasta unos momentos antes de dejar de existir…

Qué es la vida si el amor es casi siempre tan vano?

Que es la vida si te sientes un despojo en vida y con la única satisfacción de vivirla queda en es sentir la brisa chocar en el cuerpo?

* * *

**Sailor angel7** me alegra de vdd que te halla gustado... si algo asi como la muerte, trato que este fic sea algo de lo más deprimente... espero lograrlo... gracias por ser mi primer comentario de esta historia!

**bkpets** Eso eso! es loq ue queria transmitir! me alegro que si pudiera transimitir eso que deseaba... claro que uno siempre transmite lo que de verdad uno siente, pues si de hehco si va a morir su corazón aunque realmente morira su alma, de hecho en el momento que te sientes lo pero del mundo en ese momento te das por muerto... gracias! me gusta la poesia pero verdaderamente creo que no soy muy buena n.n ... y muchas gracias por considerar mis trabajos de los mejorcitos! cada dia se debe mejorar! me cambie de nombre porque es algo como ocultarme tras de algo que me gustaria ser...

**H.fanel.K** tuve que recordar tantos momentos tristes para poder hacer está historia... por eso creo que trate de hacerlo lo mejro que pude... (gracias Juan Manuel) y creo que todos en algun momento nos deprimimos... gracias!


	4. Capitulo 3

Hace tiempo me di cuenta de fui un error en la familia…

Mis padres eran unas personas muy felices, según me cuenta Miriam antes de que YO naciera… ya saben los borrachos nunca miden sus palabras y cuando Miriam se dio cuenta que se había dado cuenta que se había equivocado por lo que me dijo, trato de retractarse pero, obvio, ya era tarde…

-Hel… ga… (hic)- como se nota Miriam esta muy borracha y por primera vez quiso tener una ¿charla? – ¿Sabi..as.. (hic)… que… (hic) hac…é… tiem…po Big Bob y yo era…mos (hic) muy (hic) felices?-

-No Miriam no sabía- Algo mal humorada (¿cuando?) y algo fastidiada (acababa de ver ah Arnold volver de la casa de su querida noviecita (Lila)-

-Pues… si (hic) Helg…a… antes (hic) de que… tu (hic) nací…era…s…-

Miriam intento decir algo más pero obviamente no iba a permitir que me dañaran aún más, así que corrí directo a la puerta de salida de mi casa, Miriam corrió con paso torpe tras de mi gritándome que regresara que se había equivocado en como dijo las palabras… que no sabía lo que decía (eso era bastante obvio), pero era demasiado tarde…

Después me entere, que, Miriam era una ejecutiva Bilingüe en una gran empresa, misma que dejo cuando nació Olga, la perfecta Olga…, y aún así vivían muy tranquilos, con el negocio de Big Bob era más que suficiente para llevar el sustento a casa y muchas comodidades más.

Tan felices eran que obvio su relación en la cama mejoró, y una triste noche no se protegieron y que ¿creen?... pues si… fue concebido una no esperada y no feliz embarazo…

Pienso que hubiera preferido ser abortada antes que vivir la vida que estoy viviendo, de todos modos tendremos que morir¿porque no llegar a tiempo por lo menos esta vez a un suceso tan importante?

Miriam y Big Bob pensaron que tal vez si conseguían reducir tantas cosas extras que se compraban, eso sería más que suficiente para poder mantener estable la economía y tranquilidad de la familia, pero muy en el fondo de su corazón sabían que eso era una gran mentira.

Antes de nacer Big Bob se iba de la casa a las 9:30 a.m. y regresaba a las 4 en punto, nunca después de esa hora, pues siempre le había gustado pasar tiempo con la familia; Olga era una niña muy tranquila, comía a sus horas dormía cuando todos en la casa dormían, no fastidiaba a la gente despertando en la madrugada para comer… desde pequeña fue perfecta!

Ellos pensaban que yo sería igual… gran error, mi madre empezó el parto a la 1 de la mañana y termino a las 9 de la noche del día siguiente, desde ahí empezó a odiar el día que no se protegieron.

Por las noches despertaba porque necesitaba que me cambiaran, y unas horas después yo ya tenía hambre así que tenían levantarse nuevamente a darme de comer, hubo algo más, a mi me daba asco pegarme al pecho de Miriam a tomar leche así que los obligue a calentar biberones día tras día… a veces siento que llego a comprender su rechazo hacia a mi.

En ese momento Big Bob se dio cuenta que no podía con los gastos de la casa, así que empezó llegando a las 5 de la tarde, para establecer un horario de 8: 00 a.m. a 10:00 p.m. ahí empezaron los problemas familiares, pues conforme Miriam se dio cuenta que Big Bob ya no compartía tanto el tiempo en familia, le dio por empezar a tomar, Dios Mió! No lo puede creer, yo era una bebe!...

Ahí empezaron dos nuevas adicciones en la familia, la del trabajo y la del alcohol, en fin ellos hacían todo por darme cariño, pero creo que se les hizo demasiado difícil.

Oh, Arnold tal vez por eso me aferre tanto a ti, porque fuiste el único que me dio protección sincera, el único que me tendió la mano cuando todo estaba en mi contra, pero odio a la vida por solo haberte dejado como un compañero… me hubiera gustado tanto tener una vida a tu lado!...

Ahora ya te perdí estas a pocos días de unirte a la persona que desde que la conociste la quisiste (se que en parte fue mi culpa aunque tu no lo sepas).

Y por ese motivo eh tenido mi decisión firme, ahora por primera vez en lo que eh vivido se lo que quiero hacer y a donde quiero llegar. Definitivamente mi decisión esta tomada…

Cierro este capitulo agradeciendo de antemano a todos aquellos que se toman la molestia de leer a esta loca, deprimida y tonta del amor..

Los quiere su amiga Helga G. Pataki

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sailor angel7: me alegra saber que te gusto y mucho n.n, eso quiero que sea triste, y bueno para saber que final le espera a nuestra protagonista lee el final que ya mero llega! n.n

bkpets: si definitivamente es demasiado dificil aparentar que no te duele, que no existe cuando sabes que esta ahi.. jajaja apoco siempre revuelvo todo XP... tengo que tomar clases de literatura urgente vdd? jeje haber cual es la respuesta? jeje haber si asi yo me entiendo (es broma) Gracias por leerme!

acosta perez jose ramiro: mostrando los sentimietos de Helga que a veces los siento mios u.u pero no no es Curly ... pero bueno gracas por leerme n.n hasta la vista!

H.fanel.K: Yo se que soy genial (muy Helga jajaja, BROMA) bueno pues ya lo cotinue espero que este corto cap te halla gustado.. O.o será que no es casualidad y lo que pasa es que alguien nos ESPIA! jajaj no en vdd se que en el mundo muchos sufrimos por el amor o por el rechazo entonces siento que es muy generalizado este sentimiento y muchos nos sentinmos idetificados con el dolor y la decepcion, asi que que bueno que en el momento exacto tu y yo nos conectemos porque asi sabemos que no estamos solas en nuestro pesar! animo amiga! y gracia por lo de genial me haces llorar n.n

AoshMi SeshLin :gracias por entristecerte conmigo eso hacen los vdderos amigos, alegrarse contigo y llorar contigo pues para mi va a ser bien dificil superar por lo que estpoy pasando... definitivamente tendria que platicarte mi vida y creeras en serio que es una novlea que te estoy choreando y lo malo que disfrute el sentir el amor solo unos minutos... pero en serio que es hermoso lo que me dices y si lo comprendo... gracias y tmb en mi tienes una amiga... (ahora deja lloro TT JUAN MANUEL! U.U JAJAJA ) hasta pronto y espero que si me sigas leyendo!

ChicaAyDP: oye en serio que alguien nos espia! O.o... porque a mi me paso y siento exactamente como me lo describiste solo que el mio nunca se escodio ni nida que ver... en fin es otra historia, pero me alegra que ya hallas encontrado lo que buscabas... quien es Llalli? en fin... hatsa pronto y D.T.B

quiero llorar! toy feliz! porque me leen! TT gracias! en fin creo que voy a poner el consultorio de doctora corazón quien sería paciente XD... en fin espero que les guste este casi terminado fic... gracias a todo y hasta la vista!


End file.
